Su tema
by Healing Sword
Summary: "Es difícil saber que hacer en situaciones así. Cuando realmente no puedes gritar lo que sientes, al final de cuentas nadie te escuchará." Es algo que me di cuenta mirando de nuevo los episodios de Hey Arnold!, como es que Helga en realidad debería estar en una confusión por la manera en que sus padres le hacen ver que todo cambiará y al final todo regresara a ser lo mismo.


Mil años que no hago un fic de Hey Arnold! y pues para "celebrar" que va a llegar la película, aquí les traigo este pequeño fic de dos hojas en MCWord.  
Hoy todo el día, mientras trabajaba, escuche/vi los episodios online. Me di cuenta de ciertas cosas...  
Así que, me gustaría que leyeran este fic escuchando en youtube (búsquenlo, por favor) "His theme" del juego Undertale. Lo encontraran rápido solo pongan "His theme Undertale" en el buscador.

Hmmm creo que eso es todo, cuando terminen agregare un par de notas.  
Espero que les guste 

* * *

**_Su tema_  
**

* * *

 _Es tonto llegar a pensar que este tema se tomaría de nuevo._

 _Desde siempre supe que no era importante para mis padres. Olga ocupaba toda la atención y aun después de haberse ido a la universidad siguió haciéndolo._

 _Cada que tenía problemas al respecto, Arnold salía de la nada a darme un consejo. A veces creo que en verdad me espiaba._

 _Sus consejos se resumían en no hacer maldades, en decir lo que siento y ver lo que pasa. Normalmente terminaban bien... mis padres se daban cuenta de su error o yo me daba cuenta de lo que estaba mal._

 _Promesas tras promesas diciéndome que iban a mejorar, que iban a ver por mí, que iban a amarme... pero al poco tiempo se les olvidaba._

 _Son padres negligentes no puedo ocultarlo, solo no me había dado cuenta del profundo daño que me causan. Me gustaría poder sentir que es ser abrazada sinceramente por un padre sin realmente sentir remordimiento de lo que hizo._

 _Me gustaría que recordaran mi nombre, me gustaría que me contaran de ellos, que me besaran, que me prestaran atención, sin necesidad de yo decir que es lo que me está afectando._

 _Es doloroso tener que fingir desagrado todo el tiempo. Tener esta mascara donde realmente no puedo mostrarme quien soy, especialmente a la persona que amo._

 _¿Qué debería hacer?_

 _¿Decir mis sentimientos otra vez? ¿Para después terminar de nuevo abandonada?_

 _Prefiero que me atropelle un autobús que sentir ese vacío. Ese vacío de que en realidad estoy sola. Mirando a la nada y esperando que alguien llame mi nombre y extienda su mano para decirme que estarán conmigo._

 _Me gustaría creer que Arnold haría eso... pero..._

* * *

-¿Helga? -Helga no había volteado al sonido de la voz suave de Arnold, quien miraba confundido a su compañera y amiga de la escuela. Hacia frio, de hecho estaba nevando. Eran las 6 de la tarde, así que ya estaba oscuro. Las luces mercuriales de los postes hacían una ligera aura por los copos de nieve.

El chico vio que ella no presto atención a su llamado así que se acercó. No pensaba encontrarla en un lugar así, mirando la capa de hielo del arroyo desde el puente de ladrillo. Una pequeña capa de vaho salía por su boca. Parecía que tenía frio.

-¿Helga? -ese segundo llamado hizo reaccionar a Helga, saltó un poco y volteo de reojo a verlo.- ¿Qué haces aquí tú sola?

Arnold escucho un gruñido por parte de Helga y pensó que iba a mandarlo a volar.

-No tiene caso decirte, Arnoldo. No serías capaz de ayudarme.

-¿A qué te refieres?-Esta vez ella cambio su posición, lo encaró mientras se recargaba en el barandal ornamentado del puente.

-¡A que sólo dirás que exprese mis sentimientos~!-dijo en sarcasmo juntando las manos.- ¡Qué serán capaces de comprender con simplemente hablando~!-tenía una sonrisa cínica, pero esta desapareció lentamente.- A veces es mejor callar, cabeza de balón.

Antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Helga lo cortó de ello y le dio un golpe en el hombro.- ¡Hace frío, larguémonos de aquí! -comenzó a caminar pero Arnold solo se quedó parado ahí y tomó su muñeca.

-Si expresar lo que sientes y comprenderlos no es la solución... entonces debe haber otra. Siempre hay una respuesta.- la niña no lo encaró tampoco forcejó su brazo para que la soltara.- Quiero ayudarte, Helga.

Ella soltó un par de risas.- Tú siempre quieres involucrarte en los problemas de los demás, cabeza de mono. Pero no puedes mágicamente hacer que las cosas cambien aunque tus intensiones sean buenas.

-Al menos quiero intentarlo.

-¿Por qué es lo correcto?

-No, porque te aprecio.-Helga se quedó en blanco, solo mirándolo a los ojos, sorprendida. Así que decidió agregar.- Lo digo en serio, Helga.

* * *

 _Creo que... mi deseo que al menos él estuviera conmigo... no sólo se quedará en "me gustaría".  
_

* * *

Forcejó su brazo para quitarse el agarre del chico y se cruzó de brazos.- Pues yo creo que no estás mal. No me desagradas.- sonrió sinceramente. No había malicia en sus labios.

Arnold pudo distinguirlo en la actitud de la chica, el hecho que había dicho algo bien. Quizás después pueda hacer que baje su defensa por completo y que confié plenamente en él.

Pero por el momento...

Todo estará bien.

 **Fin**

* * *

Y eso es todo. Les dije que era corto.  
La verdad es que agradezco mucho que a pesar de TANTOS años (tenía 15 cuando los escribí, ahora tengo 25 jajaja) de haber hecho los fics que deje en esta comunidad, siga recibiendo amor por ellos.  
Soy muy tímida como para acercarme y agradecerles personalmente. Pero en verdad lo aprecio bastante.

Ultima cosa... dedico este fic a una amiga que conocí por medio de esta comunidad. Y que el lunes cumplió años. Me avergüenzan esos fic, pero si no hubiera sido por el hecho que los escribí, jamás la hubiera conocido.

Bueno, con la llegada de la película quizás escriba más fic de este calibre.  
Si desean cortarse las venas, díganmelo por reviews.  
Bhu-bye~


End file.
